


Malachite

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: How Roman and Virgil fused for the first time.





	Malachite

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see Malachites design? Look for it on my tumblr! @xionical

"Emile!"  
  
"Don't worry, Virgil- I got it!" The sounds of metal clashing filled his ears, the wind making his hair whip across his face.   
  
Emile, who had been struggling to keep Jasper in one place, finally let go and flipped backwards to narrowly avoid the gem from slamming into him. Virgil didn't know what to do, hand to hand combat isn't useful in these kinds of fights. He had to keep Thomas safe, but the boy ran off with their friend Talyn and had launched into battle soon after they fused.    
  
He wrung his hands, watching Roman join the fight with a battle cry. He ran across the beach upon realizing that Roman had managed to poof the peridot that Jasper had dragged into her mess. He bubbled the gem safely, turning around and catching Jasper ram some type of device into Emiles stomach.   
  
"EMILE!" Virgil cried, in unison with Roman and Tammy. Emile simply snarled at Jasper one last time, before he became two once more, the gems landing safely in the sand with a small thunk. Virgil dashed forward and pushed Tammy out of the way. "It's too dangerous for you here, get the gems and go to the house!" He ordered firmly.   
  
"Virgil-" Tammy started, but froze when they saw Virgils earnest blue eyes, all filled with worry and concern. The wind blew his bangs out of his face, showing all three of them to Tammy. This only emphasized his concern, showing no room for arguement. "Okay." They gave in. Virgil nodded at them as they grabbed the two gems and ran off.   
  
He ran over to the fight, sneaking up behind Jasper. He launched himself at her, quickly roundhouse kicking her in the face. He dodged one of her attacks, panicking. 'Shit shit shit, we can't just defeat her with only Roman's weapons.' He thought, watching Roman stow away his katanas. Their eyes made contact, and immediately Virgil knew what Roman was thinking. His eyes widened, and he couldn't help but flush at the thought as he yet again dodged another attack. Virgil quickly swept at her feet, knocking her down. He darted over to Roman, who had ran a little farther to buy them some time.   
  
Roman held out a hand, and Virgil took it in his own. The simple touch sent a shiver down Virgils spine, who was maybe a little bit touch starved. Roman wrapped an arm around his waist,  sweeping him up into a waltz before twirling him. Their gems glowed as Roman dipped him, their eyes making contact and as their emotions synced, two halves becoming a whole as everything blacked out.   
  
'Malachite.....my name is malachite...'  
  
The thought echoed in his mind as his eyes snapped open, just in time to see Jasper racing towards him. He pulled out a katana, twirling it in his hands expertly as Jaspers next moves suddenly played out in front of his eyes. Block, dodge, attack. It was like a dance.   
  
Malachite grinned, twirling (literally) away, his movements graceful and thought out. He pulled out a second katana, wielding them  expertly, twirling them in his hands. His other two hands rested on his hips, his cloak fluttering around his waist dramatically.  
  
Jasper snarled at him, making him scoff.   
  
"You think you're so great. All I see out of you is fusions! Is that the only trick you guys know? Is that how you win fights?" She growled. "Pathetic, don't you think?"   
  
Malachite examined his painted nails boredly. "Hmmm. I don't think so. A fight is a fight, I think it's kinda petty of you to start one in the first place. Just because you don't have what you want." He said, noticing the black polish beginning to chip idly. He grinned at her, all sharp teeth (thanks to Virgil.)   
  
'Please don't change the future please don't change the future-' He thought, even if he was playing up the cocky facade currently. Right on time, did she roar at him and run forward. "Block, dodge, attack. Block, dodge, attack." He muttered softly, using his katanas to block an oncoming attack. He gracefully dodged another attack, grinning and humming under his breath as he spun around and quickly planted an attack on her.   
  
"Dodge-" He quickly flipped backwards, away from her, "attack!" With a cry of determination,  he ran at her and slid between her legs, popping up from behind her and driving his katana into her stomach, just beneath her gem. Her eyes widened, and she wasn't given time to speak before she was gone with a small 'poof.' Malachites lips curled up into a gentle smile, closing his eyes before he was enveloped in a bright light. The two gems skidded away from each other with soft grunts of surprise.   
  
Virgil sat straight up, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh. That was-"  
  
"THAT WAS FANTASTIC!" Virgil was suddenly picked up and twirled around, Roman laughing happily and setting him down. Virgils cheeks flushed, his gaze dropping to the floor as he  rubbed his arm.   
  
"Y-You were fantastic, I did nothing." He mumbled shyly. Roman tutted. "Nonsense, your future vision made us win the fight. We knew what Jasper would pull next, and that's thanks to you, Virgil." Roman said warmly.   
  
Virgils eyes widened, and his flush got worse at hearing his name fall from Roman's lips. Roman usually just called him 'Sapphire,' because he hadn't really trusted him yet, as Virgil was fairly new. He looked up at Roman, who was smiling at him.   
  
"Go on and bubble her. This is your first fight, is it not?"   
  
Virgil nodded, and fell to his knees in front of the twinkling gem. He bubbled her up, and felt a small, genuine smile pull at his lips. He didn't resist it, allowing it to take over his face. He looked up at Roman, who was looking at him with an odd (but not unpleasant, somehow) look on his face.   
  
Virgil raised an eyebrow and Roman coughed awkwardly, his cheeks darkening. "Perhaps we should head inside?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, Thomas is probably hella worried right now."  
  
"Still using human slang?"   
  
"I've been studying."   
  
"Nerd."   
  
"Asshole."  



End file.
